Siren of the Mermaid
by Theresa471
Summary: Captain Lee Crane has a strange dream about the mermaid he had encounter years earlier.


by Tdelicot

Summary

Captain Lee Crane starts to think about the mermaid after having a strange dream about her.

Chapter 1

17 years earlier...

Captain Lee Crane after talking with the Admiral over near the observation nose. Just after the mission having been resolved with finding of the bomb with the help from the mermaid. Even though the both officers know they saw her in the first place.

Even though they knew others wouldn't understand with Commander Morton or even ONI. No way in hell will the Admiral write up a crazy report like that to be sent out. He was still some what shaking his head, for when he left his captain alone sitting in order to gather up his train of thoughts.

But for now with the mermaid having left the region with her friends just after finding the bomb with Lee's request. She'd left to go into hiding for now. Unless she is able to help out once again with the strange sense of communications between her and Captain Crane.

Otherwise Lee Crane decided to some what come to terms for the next few weeks. Since the Seaview and the crew-members would be heading back to Santa Barbara, California for a two week lay-over in over to restock and make some modifications to the hull and other areas of the submarine.

And once the Seaview were able to arrive home. It was a good chance for Lee Crane to visit Cathy Connors. It's been several months since he's actually saw her, with Cathy having been on special assignment for the Institute.

He was hoping she would be waiting for him at his apartment just after leaving the Institute grounds in his vehicle.

And once he did arrive at his apartment. There would be a message for him that she wasn't able to make it with being delayed a few more days with her ONI assignment. Captain Lee Crane having to be some what annoyed at her for having taken the assignment in the first place.

Even prior to leaving the both of them had wound up in an argument. For which she tried to push him away for some odd reason. And in his eyes lately. It had seem as if they were always fighting over some type of issue either on his side or hers.

For which wasn't good for their relationship in the first place. Even if she was Nelson's secretary and go between with ONI.

Crane groan to himself once he was inside of his spacial apartment only a few miles from the Institute grounds. He was exhausted for the most part and needed to at least take a solid nap for a few hours at least.

Slowly walking inside of his bed-room neatly cleaned by the maid once a week. He was able to change into something more comfortable instead of the standard uniforms. He was able to take stock of his appearance with the darkened circles under his eyes. He was tired and why he needed to sleep for a few hours.

And after getting himself ready. Lee was able to slip under the blue quilt of his queen-size mattress before quickly drifting off to sleep.

Chapter 2

Lee would be sleeping soundly. When he found himself in scuba gear trying to catch-up to the mermaid. It was his intention to catch her and show her off to the Admiral and those interested.

He wasn't able to understand what was happening for the moment. When he heard some-one calling out to him. And with his vision some what blurred for the moment with the rocks, and other types of fish in his way. In order to catch her with trying to knock her out with a gas until he's able to get her abroad the Seaview.

But it wasn't the Seaview. His head for the moment was in some sort of searing pain after trying to move and go after the mermaid. He wasn't able to tell what just exactly was happening. When he's supposed to be asleep in his bed, only to find himself in another reality of some sorts.

He could hear her in his mind. As if she was in some sort of agony. Why? This is why he's not able to understand just why it was happening in the first place.

It was her when she was able to direct him and the Seaview to the bomb in the ghetto of all places. But for now he was mumbling with saying a few choice curses in order to make head or tales of what exactly why this happening to him.

He needs to wake up from this entire nightmare. But for now he tried to move further towards her, while she continued to moved away from him. It would seem she was still scared of something or if she was trying to tell him something with the special communications to have him connected to her.

He was wondering on whether any of her friends or that creature having to be on the Seaview might be still around. In order to do any type of harm to her further or even to himself in the general vicinity. So far he wasn't able to see the sea creature or any of the others in the matter of fact.

He tried to scream out for her through his face mask. But all he kept on hearing was the siren call of her calling him in his mind. And for which he was still quivering about in regard to his head hearing the siren in his head. And the consequences that goes with her calling him for a reason, and for why he doesn't understand.

Just after falling asleep from his nap and is supposed to be in his apartment and own bed.

He could feel as if some one would be approaching him from behind the rocks. And when he went to looked over into the general direction. There would be no one around. Unless it was all part of his imagination for the moment. Even Doctor Jamieson will no doubt think he was basically losing his mind.

The siren in his head was getting louder. As he tries to drown it out to no avail. He was in a bit of a dilemma for the most part in trying to figure out why she is doing this to him. Or if this dream or what ever it was would be in the right time-frame or even years later.

But right now he continued his movements towards her very slowly with his general observation. Until finally he was able to catch up to her with the one shot left with the spare-gun hitting her in her arm to slow her down a great deal.

She wasn't able to fight any further with him moving in to check on whether she was completely knocked out. And she was to his sight of vision, along with the fact her entire body would be dropping down to the ocean floor. But for Crane, he needed to reach her before she winds up getting hurt further.

Otherwise it was at this particular moment after catching up and moving down to grab her from hitting the bottom of ghetto floor. He's able to find himself once again inside of his bed-room and waking up quickly.

Only to find himself again in another time-frame. Some 17 years later for when he is living at the beach-house and his wife Commander Rose Marie Crane calling out to him, from inside of the back screen door after falling asleep from their scuba diving adventure.

He growled for the most part on what exactly was happening to be some what confused on his part. And why he was now back to the present after being else where. Too many questions needed to be asked right now, and he needed to speak with someone about it. And have who ever can reveal the truth of matter as to why this happening to him at this particular time.

Unless he's being brain-washed of sorts. Since it has happened to him a few times over the years, with his ties to ONI and other military orgainzations.

Chapter 3

Lee starts to stare at his wife for just a brief moment. Trying to adjust to his bearings. He tried to move a little to adjust his position on the cot he was on inside the screen door.

Once he was feeling some what like himself after getting rid of the sleep from his eyes. His wife noticed just how nervous he was acting after coming in from the scuba diving. Leaving their two sons in the hands of the nanny for the past few hours.

Otherwise the last thing he remembered was having a short conversation about something they saw during the time they were together. He'd mention to her about the classified mission with himself and Admiral Nelson years ago. About capturing a mermaid having saved everyone from being blown-up by the bomb.

In order to save everyone from having to be wiped out.

Even though after wards after that one contact. There hasn't been any further contact by her over the years. He even suggested a few times during the past years to Admiral Nelson. On whether it was worth-while to head back to the same position. And just find out on whether this oddity like with the Mermaid was even still alive.

But in the eyes of Admiral Nelson. He'd always felt it wasn't worth the money to investigate. Unless there was some type of an emergency to take the chances and find out. However it never happened since the Seaview was always busy elsewhere.

However.

Now that Admiral Nelson and the Institute have added to his fleet of toys with the Sea Angel and Tiger-Rose submarines to meet the supply and demand of the Institute's services. Just maybe he will agree now to head back to the gotto and find out the truth of the subject matter.

"Lee. Are you all right?; I will need to be calling Dr. Jamieson to come here to check you out." She says with a worriedly look on her face. Along with trying to protect him as much as possible on what ever is bothering him for the moment.

"I seem to be Rose. However that dream I' d seem some what so real for my likely." Trying to move slowly off the cot with his feet since he left the slippers on the other side.

"That was just too weird for my taste Lee. Maybe you do need to be checked out after this past year of strange mental communications from your different missions either for ONI or the Seaview."

"What we need to do in my judgement is speak with some type of therapist and discuss it further or even try to get the Admiral to give permission for the Seaview and investigate it once more after 17 years away." He says with a slight smile to at least reassure his wife he's really is fine, instead of losing his mind.

She chuckled slightly. "And your not Lee. Do you need me to call Admiral Nelson and explain to him just what is happening for the moment?" While helping her husband up from the cot to stand on his own two feet.

"That will be fine with me, Rose. Just be sure to explain the full details or else it won't be worth his while or the waste of funds with recalling the crew back from liberty." He says with his words in order for her to completely understand.

"Ok, I will Lee. But for now the boys are up and outside in the back yard with the nanny making sure they stay out of mischief for the time being." Kissing him tenderly on his cheek, before moving into the main part of the beach house in order to place that call with Admiral Nelson.

Chapter 4

After speaking with Admiral Nelson for the past 30 minutes on the phone from his office of his house. Rose Marie was finally able to convince him to at least try to investigate Lee's claim in regard to the mermaid.

Even Though Nelson was telling her in mock anger about the values of the trip for just a brief moment. Otherwise he decided to at least changed his mind about the voyage and recalling everyone back from liberty.

He was about to begin to say. When he decided to change his mind about something else entirely. "Look Rose Marie, I will see what I can do about getting the Seaview moving along. But it's going to take at least get most of the crew on board, including Lee as well. And just mainly use it as part of an scientific training exercise for the short trip."

"I will advise Lee of this fact Admiral." She says with a wide grin for the brief moment.

"I know he will certainly understand that this trip is purely out of pure curiosity on my part this time." He added with his statement. While he clears his throat before taking a sip of his water placed on the table in front of him. Including straightening himself further in the chair to continue on with the conversation before deciding to end the call.

"Very well sir. But before you hang up on me. Do You think Dr. Jamieson can recommend a therapist at the Institute to speak to Lee while he's aboard the Seaview?"

"I will see to it Rose Marie." As he offered with a possible choice of therapist in order to speak with Lee about his problem.

"Good. I will see to it I let Lee know about speaking with the therapist. Getting this issue that is on his mind will only enhanced his abilities to become a better Captain overall for the Seaview and with his family values." She says before ending the phone call to head back out to speak with her husband now outside watching the two boys, while the nanny takes a brief rest.

Chapter 5

Dr. Robert Daniels having to be working for the Nelson Institute for the last ten years as a therapist. He's been on the Seaview a number of times during the ten years. When ever the crew-members were on high stressed missions.

And this time around he was asked to be assigned this time around for the short cruise. In order to speak with Captain Lee Crane as per orders by Admiral Nelson. Otherwise he didn't go into further details on just why he needed to talk with the Captain.

Dr. Daniels after checking in inside of the Control Room with his belongings. He would approach the Captain having to be talking with the executive officer Chip Morton about something important at the plotting table. And when Lee Crane looked up after he was done talking with his friend, he's able to notice Dr. Daniels waiting to be spoken with about something important.

"Admiral Nelson asked me to come abroad for this trip Captain Crane in order to speak with you. If and when you get the chance. Please drop by my office to speak with me." He suggested to the Captain with great interest.

"Matter of fact Doctor, how about we go talk now to at least start with the sessions. " I don't have to be here in the Control Room for a few hours, since my watch doesn't officially start." Looking over at the duty roster after making a comment to his executive officer Chip Morton having to be in charge until I take over. To have his friend grumble at the idea for now until Lee Crane takes over the watch.

So far Chip Morton hasn't seen the Admiral since he came abroad awhile ago. And told him he was going to be either working in his cabin or his second choice the science lab.

Moments Later...

Captain Lee Crane having to be feeling some what relaxed inside of the doctor's office just aft of Dr. Jamieson's main office on the Seaview. The door to his office would be closed in order for any one to not be listening to the conversation.

While Dr. Daniels had his pad and pen ready sitting on his lap ready to take any types of notes in general.

When Captain Lee Crane started to go into general details about why he needed to talk in the first place. He would be at least be able to take his time in trying to explain it to the doctor.

And when it came to mentioning the details about the mermaid. This is when Dr. Daniels interest peaked to the highest at this point.

Crane was able to see the look on his face having to mention about the mermaid. Otherwise he talked about having to be in direct contact with her in order to be under her control for the most part.

He even went into the details about the dream he'd for when it came to going after her once again after 17 years. And the reasons behind the dream and what it actually means to him and others.

"Why do you think Captain that this particular mermaid is trying to contact you once again after 17 years?" He asked with a rather serious tone with his question.

"I don't know doctor. It's why Admiral Nelson had decided to take this trip in the first place to find out why. And the sake of my mental state." He says before giving off a slight chuckle in front of the doctor looking on with making a note on his pad. Along with making an adjustment with his seat to get into a better position to be comfortable.

"Tell me Captain Crane what does this mission were on bothers you the most?" He said as he takes in a deep sigh with the question.

It would take a brief moment in order for the Captain to answer his question. "Knowing for the fact that something is differently might be wrong in the area. Or for the fact she just might be dead for all I know, or with the least obvious having been taken in by some unknown source to lure in the Seaview and myself."

"Interesting!" Dr. Daniels says. "And if this is the case Captain. It's possible that your mermaid might of been duped into something and taken in order to lure you and the Seaview out into the open. I will have to say at this time, you did the right thing in the first place with having the mission and secondly speaking with me about it."

"Thanks Doc. I don't have anything else to add for now. And besides I need to be getting ready for my watch. I will set up another session when I get the chance." He advised before standing up from his seat and shaking the doctor's hand.

"Ok. You know where to find me Captain Crane. I will be here until your able to find out about your mermaid and what's behind the dream of yours." He said softly placing his note pad onto the table next to his desk inside of sickbay.

Chapter 6

Dr. Daniels after speaking with Captain Crane. He waited until the captain was out of sickbay and headed for either his cabin or the Control Room. Daniels decided to make a quick communications with Admiral Nelson. Hopefully he would be up at this time in order to give him and update about the captain's mental state.

After taking a few soothing deep breaths. He presses the intercom button to call the Admiral. And he was for the most part after just finishing up the last of his long list of things to do.

"Yes, Dr. Daniels what is your judgement of Lee's mental state at this time?" As he tries to coax the doctor to give him a some what of a satisfly answer with the question.

"He seems to be just fine Admiral Nelson. There is no reason to put him down as the Captain of the Seaview until your able to find out the cause of this fixation of his." He says with a satisfied smirk on his face for the moment.

"Certainly we should know in a few days once we are able to reach the sector of the last known location of the mermaid sighted some 17 years ago." While placing his hand through his partially salt & pepper mixed in with his reddish hair.

"I asked Captain Crane to make sure to come see me when ever he has the chance during the voyage. But for now I have other work to attend to for the moment. Otherwise Captain Crane left for his quarters in order to be ready for his watch."

"Thanks for your help Robert, I just needed to be sure that Lee is just fine. I just hope to god we don't run into any other problems besides trying to find out about the mermaid." He says with an apprehensive tone of voice in regard to his friend. "Talk to you later Doctor." Admiral Nelson is able to end the conversation before getting up from his seat in order to take a quick shower.

Chapter 7

Deep inside the gotto for where a sub-pen lays some 200 feet from the original spot of the original bomb stood some 17 years prior. This time it would be a neutral country trying to stir up trouble in order to gain access to power.

However this time having to be steering clear of being detected after all this time. The mermaid and her friends have been trying to play hide and seek with the submarine. Having to be moving back and forth with gathering information from other key vessels from around the globe and these waters.

This aspect of trying to hide from these people has been some what taxing on her friends and herself. Even though she has been trying to make contact with the one name Lee Crane. For which she was involved from many years prior. And at this time, she needed his help this time around in order to save her friends and herself from total destruction.

And if she could. She would be able to get inside the sub-pen and try to gather up certain key information. In order for the submarine Seaview and Lee Crane in order to get inside and destroyed them.

Even though that was in her time-frame some 17 years prior. She would be wondering on whether or not the Seaview and Crane still lives. She has been trying for all of her worth to communicate with the man through a special device developed by her own friends. Since she is not of this planet Earth having been living here for many hundreds of years.

And she has been having the anticipation of trying to at least live a life without further injuries or having yet again having to be on the brink of destruction with the submarine and sub-pen. Knowing full-well it has every intention on wishing to destroyed those that come close to them.

She needed to be inside of her special hiding spot for now. In order to try once again to communicate with Captain Lee Crane. As she is able to move inside the cave entrance filled with the flowing water-fall deep inside in order for her to stay as a human. For a few hours at least before changing on back into her true form as the mermaid.

She has expressed a few times to her friends over the years, she'd wished to just stay as her true form. Even though she did have just the one option at one time to become human for her remaining living days.

Chapter 8

Admiral Nelson having been informed about reaching the site in two days by executive officer Chip Morton. Just after Lee Crane was able to take over his watch after doing his usual walking-about of the submarine. And for which everything was some-what ship-shape for the sub.

Otherwise Nelson having to be in his cabin for the past few hours going over the last of his dispatches. When a fax report was submitted by ONI. It had stated that a rogue submarine from a neutral country would be in the general area the Seaview would be heading, along with a possible sub-pen.

The report was very explicit and right to the point in order for the Seaview to be extremely careful. Nelson was finding this rather interesting just after Lee tells him about a possible sighting only a few hours earlier.

And of his latest session with the therapist Dr. Daniels. One thing for sure. Someone is trying to make direct contact with the Seaview in regard to what he just received from ONI.

Just maybe it's the mermaid way of contacting Lee after all this about about the trouble. Just like she did with the bomb many years ago. Even though Admiral Nelson even considered one time. There just might be a remote chance that Lee's mermaid could be alien in nature and not from planet Earth. He wouldn't be surprised at all for when it comes to his judgement.

However for now he needed to set up a mission briefing with all of the command staff in the front of the observation nose. In order to discuss the different options in order to stand ready with the sub-pen and the rogue submarine.

Along with placing the Seaview and the crew-members on general alert just in case the report was correct with their details.

Chapter 9

And with the word getting out for those attending the briefing. Everyone would have to be on their best behaviour for when it comes to Admiral Nelson and the mission details.

Otherwise Nelson descended down the stair-case with his brief case in order to discuss the mission. But know one never expected for Admiral Nelson to actually mention the one single item. Having everyone thinking it was some what hilarious to mention the mermaid from many years ago.

Even Chief Sharkey still couldn't believed it, even though it was him having to make note of the fish the Captain had caught years ago coming back from his short adventure. He would be mostly shaking his head, as with the rest of the crew-members waiting for the Admiral to finish climbing down and head on over.

As for Captain Crane. He would be standing over by the plotting table. Since he already knew of the information in regard to what the Admiral is going to say with the briefing and the sub-pen.

And the one main reason they are currently on general quarters. But for now Nelson looking at the faces in front of him, having to mention the mermaid. He knew that the younger members of the crew had their doubts. Otherwise he continued with telling everyone to be on their toes with a possible neutral submarine being in this region.

"Just be ready everyone. We won't know for sure just what the submarine is actually up to at this point. Ohterwise we do need to find that sub-pen and destroy it." He says with some what irritation in his voice. And he didn't need to accused of any one single country for when it comes to being in this body of waters for the most part. And this includes either the Russian's, Koreans or even China, as with the Irianians as well for that matter."

There would be a serious of other questions by the senior staff. For which Nelson was able to answer with ease. However for when it came time to discuss about the mermaid. Nelson decided to let Captain Lee crane discuss about her and the abilities and the possible reasons as to why if any she's been trying to make contact with him and of the Seaview.

Captain Crane hearing his name to come up front. Commander Chip Morton mumbled something in his ear to have the captain give his usual "Not again" trying to explain look on his face about his mermaid and what she is all about.

So he starts to move off slowly to reach the front of the observation nose. In order to try and make everyone understand just what exactly all this might mean in the short run of things. And the peace between the United States and which country might be involved.

Or even to think for which would be disastrous to think about the possible attack from outer space. "Who knows for now!"

Chapter 10

On board the submarine Nordic and old style diesel engine vessel. Captain Kemper having to be coming from his quarters after checking in with his superiors. He would be shaking his head after trying to figure just what to do next since most of their mission. They were mostly to investigate the gotto area for those strange mermaid like creatures and the defensive grid placed some ten years ago by the Naval department.

His country mostly neutral on the edge of the Italian border. The submarine mostly had two different rebel groups looking to make a name for themselves. Otherwise the captain needed to head back into the sub-pen for now until otherwise needed elsewhere.

So far with his submarine. There hasn't been any local sightings of anything out of the ordinary. Even though radar and sonar have been seeing strange type of shadows being shown on the screens. And several times the captain and his first-mate had sent out scouting diving parties. In order to investigate the sector of those particular shadows with nothing to show for it.

Otherwise he groaned for the most part. Since he and his men have been around this region for the better of two months. And if this is the case at this time. What or who ever is around the sub is supposed to be looking for. Seems to be out foxing the crew, captain and the submarine for months in order to protect themselves from being captured.

And when Kemper speaking in English walked over to his second-in-command asked him to change the course. In order to head for the sup-pen for now unless things change during the next 24 hours.

"Yes Sir, right away." He says with a growl even though it's somewhat soft enough for the captain to hear. Instead of the others working quietly at their stations for the time being.

Afterwards he decided to head back to his quarters having to be some-what small from what he's normally used to from the past five years in the service. Mostly it was closed in at times to even breath once the submarine is able to drop down to a certain sea-level.

Hopefully one of these days. He doesn't wind up dying due to this fact. Or winding up behind bars due to his political views and most of all his greed in order to gain peace of mind. After hearing his second-in-command his response. He heads out the same way he'd came in towards his quarters grumbling every step of the way by passing certain crew-members without hearing them in the first place.

Chapter 11

As for Crane and the Seaview. They were going along with their mission for the next few days arriving into the region. For where the rogue submarine was supposed to been spotted.

And with every crew-members having to be on their toes for when it comes to their jobs on board. Patterson and Phil Galloway having to be on the first watch just prior to Crane, Morton and even Nelson arrived for the morning watch.

They were getting intermitted readings on the radar screen. Hopefully thinking it just might be either the submarine or even the mermaid's friends from inside the gotto. And if this is the case at this time. He asked Lee to send out a diving party since the depth was at 600 hundred feet. Even though since Commander Stanley Kowalski wasn't on board in order to use the special Gils program and the other test subjects.

Captain Lee Crane, the younger brother Kowalski and Ron Hanson would be going out into the scuba gear. In order to investigate the gotto for any signs of the mermaid and her friends.

Admiral Nelson tells his friend before leaving the Control Room to be awfully careful. Just in case it's the submarine after all. Since the Seaview is going to be staying on general quarters until they know for sure.

Otherwise once arriving into the missile room to change. It would be Chief Sharkey and the watch to help out with the three get ready to go outside into the waters.

Otherwise Sharkey was some what worried about all three of them. Along with giving a stare towards the Captain to let him know that he was some what upset. And in his judgement this entire mission just might be a charade in order to bring out the Seaview. In order for the rogue sub to start shooting and start an international flack with other peaceful countries.

He's able to help Captain Crane with his equipment. Including Kowalski and Hanson long time crew-members for the Seaview.

Chapter 12

As for Crane and the Seaview. They were going along with their mission for the next few days arriving into the region. For where the rogue submarine was supposed to been spotted.

And with every crew-members having to be on their toes for when it comes to their jobs on board. Patterson and Phil Galloway having to be on the first watch just prior to Crane, Morton and even Nelson arrived for the morning watch.

They were getting intermitted readings on the radar screen. Hopefully thinking it just might be either the submarine or even the mermaid's friends from inside the gotto. And if this is the case at this time. He asked Lee to send out a diving party since the depth was at 600 hundred feet. Even though since Commander Stanley Kowalski wasn't on board in order to use the special Gils program and the other test subjects.

Captain Lee Crane, the younger brother Kowalski and Ron Hanson would be going out into the scuba gear. In order to investigate the gotto for any signs of the mermaid and her friends.

Admiral Nelson tells his friend before leaving the Control Room to be awfully careful. Just in case it's the submarine after all. Since the Seaview is going to be staying on general quarters until they know for sure.

Otherwise once arriving into the missile room to change. It would be Chief Sharkey and the watch to help out with the three get ready to go outside into the waters.

Otherwise Sharkey was some what worried about all three of them. Along with giving a stare towards the Captain to let him know that he was some what upset. And in his opioion this entire mission just might be a charade in order to bring out the Seaview. In order for the rogue sub to start shooting and start an international flack with other peaceful countries.

He's able to help Captain Crane with his equipment. Including Kowalski and Hanson long time crew-members for the Seaview.

"Ok sir, your all set." Sharkey says to his captain trying out the breathing mask for the very last time.

"Thanks chief. Lets move it everyone." Directing his orders at Kowalski and Hanson to get inside with him. They were able to move quickly before Sharkey and another worker were able to close the heavy hatch.

Inside.

Captain Crane had made sure to call back from inside. They were all set to go with Sharkey opening up the value in order to have the cold waters push upwards for the divers to get outside of the hatch.

They were able to exit without a problem moving out further to start looking for any type of sign.

Even though he didn't wish to be disappointed with the first try and looking for her and the others inside of the gotto.

And than he remembered something from way back. Admiral Nelson had mention about a small cave entrance for where anyone will be able to hide. Just maybe his mermaid would be able to hide herself and the others from the rebel submarine.

He'd to reassure the others with his team. In order to take a bit of a gamble to check it out. Just in case she might be hiding. Ordering Kowalski and Hanson to follow him from behind.

While swimming some five hundred feet into another direction. Just after a few moments leaving the Seaview. Captain Lee Crane was able to spot the small cave entrance.

While using his special communications device. He's able to at least send a coded message to the Seaview. In letting them know about finding it. Along with going on inside to explore it. Hopefully they won't be able to lose communications contact.

Admiral Nelson after receiving the coded message. He was able to send back a reply with saying "Good luck and be careful." Before signing off quickly in order not to be traced by the possible rogue submarine in the area. As with the sub-pen some where in the region as well.

Chapter 13

The three of them were able to moved deeper inside of the caverns. At least it was breathable for those from the Seaview. And having to be extremely careful with their movements trying not to make that much noise to scare anyone that might be around.

But a few moments later.

Captain Lee Crane and his two men were finally able to see her swimming in a small pool of crystal clear water with a cascading multi-colored water fall running down from the walls of the cave.

He tells the two to watch their movements. Even though he'd the feeling that she was able to sense him already here. With the special connection they have between each other. Even though it's been 17 years since the last time he and Admiral Nelson were able to see her from inside of the gotto just after finding the bomb.

She turns her head from being inside of the warm water to see Captain Lee Crane and the other two from his submarine. She'd a smile on her face. Even though she knew he was here to find her and help in regard to the rogue submarine and sup-pen.

She was able to extricated herself from the waters with her human legs to completely surprised Lee Crane. Along with a number of questions on his mind as to how this is possible with her.

It would need to be extremely patience for when it came to the answers to his questions. Another surprise. She was able to voice herself with a human response without having to use her mind instead to control him like she did years ago.

However not this time around. When she moves slowly over the three men watching her movements with curiosity.

Lee Crane was able to close his eyes for the movement before finding her to be directly in front of him now.

Even though she hasn't changed all that much accept for being in human form with the legs and a voice box to completely surprised.

"Lee Crane, you will have your answers to the questions as to why I am like this now. Your suspicious about me being some what alien in nature is very correct. Otherwise I' m from here with being a freaked of nature for hundreds of years."

"I understand. Even Admiral Nelson had suggested it might of been something like that for when we first encountered you some 17 years prior. And I assume you know all about the rogue submarine and anything about the sub-pen to have you here?"

"Yes." She says before she decides to continue on with the rest of her conversation with him. Even though Kowalski and Hanson were some-what still in shock over the fact of seeing the mermaid. Even though having to be working for the Institute from the very beginning. They have seen even stranger creatures during their cruises.

It would be moments later. When Lee Crane had felt like he was floating for some reason. She was able to show him in his mind. Some of the images stored in order to show just exactly where the rogue submarine and the sub-pen will be.

It couldn't believed it. With his stroke of luck with hitting the jack pot. It was almost like he was oxygen starved for information, and here it was in front of him with his mermaid. Even though Admiral Nelson had said those words years ago saying it was his mermaid. But she really wasn't for the most part.

She needed to make sure with asking him on whether he was able to understand her. Asking the following with his nod once he was able to adjust from his mind to verbal.

He was able to add to the conversation on whether her people are able to be protected. Once the Seaview is able to destroy the sub-pen and most of all the rogue submarine.

She was able to tell him with an answer of being positive. Otherwise that can certainly change any moment. Once the crew-members on board find out the location of this particular cave entrance in order to control or kill them out-right.

Captain Lee Crane leaned closer to let her know that his Seaview and Admiral Nelson are here to save them no matter the costs. As well as himself in order to make sure she was going to be just fine in the long term once they are gone back home.

He could see she was happy about it. Even though her life will just continue on as before.

It took a few moments for him to gather his thoughts together. In order to properly thank her once again for helping them out with the location of the submarine and sub-pen. She was able to understand completely. Before she was able to move off to see and speak with a few of her friends from inside of the cavern.

Otherwise it was time for the group from the Seaview to head back and advise Admiral Nelson of the locations given.

They would have to be extremely careful. In order to completely surprise the rogue submarine. Since Nelson and his crew now have a number of options to work with in order to be rid of the problem.

And before anything else. They needed to be extremely sure the mermaid and her people will be completely protected from attack, as with any type of missiles or torpedo's that might be used in the process.

But for now once the three are able to swim back to the Seaview and gather up the troops with the possible scenario's to work with.

Chapter 14

Just prior to leaving the cavern and checking his scuba equipment. He glanced up at her to see her moving away. As if she knew this just might be the last time she will be seeing him. As his chest instantly tightened before moving with off into the waters with Kowalski and Hanson to swim in tanden.

Having to make their way back to the Seaview in order to meet up with Admiral Nelson. They knew what had to be done in order to set in the coordinates to look for the rogue submarine. Hopefully it would be some where inside of the sub-pen.

Captain Crane after settling in after coming back from seeing her. Needed to be sure everything was all in order. Checking in with all of the department heads including Chief Sharkey. Since he's going to be watching for any issues inside of the circuiltry room in case of any fires.

Lee and Nelson didn't need any one to panick during this very difficult time of the mission.

Captain Crane was able to set up a special briefing with everyone up-front of the observation nose. In order to be precise on the mission orders. Since it was vital the rogue submarine and the sup-pen was completely destroyed.

And for which both officers including Executive Officer Chip Morton would be standing ready to move off the Seaview. Once they knew the submarine was destroyed, in order to protect the mermaid and her friends inside of the gotto.

"All right everyone stand ready." Crane announced from inside of the Control Room over near the plotting table.

Kowalski having to be working the sonar-station instead of Patterson this time around. He needed to be ready of any explosions that just might cause some type of whip-lash effect with the bottom layer Tidal shock waves. Once the torpedo's all three of them go off at the same time instead of the option of using missiles.

And when the order was given by Admiral Nelson standing in the back near the radio shack. He was able to let everyone know to hold on tightly.

When Kowalski all of a sudden screamed out from his sonar-station. "Shock-wave in 20 seconds." Captain Crane and everyone from inside of the Control Room barely had the time to hold-on before the full force of the tidal wave hit them. Knocking everyone either standing or sitting in their seats with throwing Crane and Morton to the floor. Without having to be hurt in the process, as with Admiral Nelson.

Thank god for small favors!, even though causing a number of wiring fires throughout the entire submarine.

Sharkey and his Damage Control teams had their hands full with the reports and putting out the fires. Even though the red emergency lights kicked on just afterwards the main lighting all over flickered.

Otherwise Lee, Morton and Admiral Nelson called or went about with assessing the condition of the Seaview and the crew in general. Dr. Jamieson and his corpsmen were able to report only two crew members having been injured. One with a head concussion and the other a broken arm to be placed into a cast for the next few weeks, in order for it to heal properly,

Chapter 15

Chapter Notes

This is the final chapter for this story. Thanks for reading.

Admiral Nelson having to be standing over at the plotting table. He tells everyone of the following.

"Gentlemen. We were very lucky this time around. And thanks to our friends inside of the grotto. They were saved." As he glances up with his command staff including Lee Crane having to be feeling grateful knowing the mermaid is going to survive. Even though he doesn't expect to ever be seeing her ever again. Unless it's in his dreams.

"I would say so Admiral Nelson. By the way are you going to give a full report to ONI in regard to the location of the sub-pen and submarine having been destroyed?" He asked in all seriousness for when it comes to his mermaid.

Even though his wife Rose Marie would probably think that he had too much of this mermaid on his mind. When in fact he's supposed to be having a clear head for when it comes to his job as Captain of the Seaview and some day the Institute.

Otherwise Nelson was able to say to his captain before moving to head up the spiral staircase. "Of course I will give the full details to ONI. But I won't be saying a word about having a mermaid involved in the entire situation gentlemen." It's at this point with everyone to hear him about the mermaid. Admiral Nelson was able to hear the chuckles from all of the crew-members from inside of the Control Room.

Hours later with Captain Lee Crane having finished his watch and signed the log for the evening watch to take over. Since the Seaview was on its way back home to Santa Barbara, California.

Lee Crane having readied himself for sleep from inside of his quarters. He was able to slowly drift off to sleep for the first time in awhile without dreams and his mermaid.

THE END


End file.
